For The Taking
by SibylVaneWrites
Summary: My second entry in the Poppin' Cherries contest. Pam talks to Amelia about her first time with Eric. To Canon, as much as it can be.


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **For The Taking

**Pen name: **SibylVane Vamp

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): **Almost- Virgin

**Primary Players: **Amelia, Pam, Eric

**Beta'd by: **krismom

**Disclaimer:** Charlaine Harris in the sole and true owner of the SVM's and its characters. I couldn't help myself.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

"That outfit is fierce, Sook." Amelia said, as Sookie entered the sitting room. With her shoes in one hand, and earrings in the other; she seemed to be searching for a missing element and continued flying around the house on the hunt for it. Realizing that her comment was lost on her frantic roommate, Amelia turned her attention back to the TV.

A new show was premiering tonight called "Love Bites," another reality dating show with a twist. A lonely vampire searching for love, and the women who compete for his affections. The witch wasn't much of a TV watcher, but Pam was coming over and the two of them were looking forward to what they were sure was going to be a laughably bad evening in front of the idiot box.

Sookie was going out with Eric tonight, and though she had told Amelia it was for business, it was obvious from Sookie's clothing choice that there was a bit more to the story. Not wanting to get involved in the very sticky situation between Eric and Sookie, Amelia didn't get any of the details. The missing piece found- a black clutch purse; Sookie reentered the room and sat nervously watching the door.

Wearing a knee length black silk skirt, a red silk camisole with lace detailing around the bust, and topping it off with a hip length trench coat in leopard print that cinched at the waist, hugging her curves in all the right places, Sookie was dressed for trouble. And knowing her, that is what she was going to find. Tara, the owner of Tara's Togs, and Sookie's good friend from high school was responsible for this ensemble, because Sookie would never pick it out on her own.

"Wow, Sook! Seriously" Amelia said.

"Yeah? You don't think it's too much?" Sookie asked anxiously, carefully perched on the chair, as to not wrinkle herself.

"No way! You look great, and I'm sure I won't be the only one to say so" Amelia added encouragingly.

The sound of cars on the gravel outside was grew louder, then fell silent. Two car doors slammed shut. A knock came, and Sookie's face brightened. Crossing the room to answer it, she smoothed her clothing and tossed her hair.

Eric was awestruck by the figure standing in the doorway, and took a moment to recover his usual composure. Pam, standing just behind her maker, nudged him out of the way and entered the hall.

"Well, don't you look mouthwatering tonight? Not your usual get-up" The vampire said, seating herself next to Amelia on the couch. Sookie smiled uncomfortably, and looked down at her clothing for reassurance.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked, still taking up most of the space between Sookie and the porch.

Sookie nodded, and after retrieving her purse she headed towards him. "Don't have too much fun, you two" Pam said, winking.

Eric chuckled in response and moving from the entrance, turned to leave. They looked like a perfect pair to Amelia, golden hair and blue eyes. If it had been possible, they would have made beautiful children, she thought. Eric closed the door behind Sookie as she stepped onto the porch. The sound of car doors and Eric's corvette roaring to life signaled their departure.

"So, when does this show start?" Pam asked.

"Not for about an hour. You want a True Blood? Sookie usually has some in the fridge."

"No thanks, I already ate" said Pam a twisted little smile on her lips.

With fangs retracted and in the right lighting, Pam looked like your typical young soccer mom. Tonight, she was sporting one of her favourite casual looks, a pink velour tracksuit and a pair of matching pink sneakers.

Unsure what to do to kill time, Amelia started flipping channels on the TV in hopes of finding some distraction. This was the first time she and Pam were really alone together, and though she was not the shy type, it was new territory for her. They had been out a few times, going to Merlotte's, having drinks, and things like that, but this was different.

The silence between them was broken unexpectedly with another knock at the door. "Maybe they forgot something" Amelia added, pulling aside the curtain and staring out into the darkness.

"It's Bill!" she said surprised, and opened the door to reveal her roommate's ex-lover.

"Trouble?" the witch asked.

"I need to find Eric right away, I saw him leave here with Sookie. He is not answering his phone" Bill's cool voice retained its steadiness as in every situation.

"I don't know where they are, I didn't ask" the witch replied, and turned to Pam with a questioning look.

"This had better be good, he did not want to be disturbed tonight" Pam droned, opening her cell phone and texting at lightning speed. Not a moment later her phone beeped in response "He will take your calls now, but says he is aware of the situation, and it is being handled."

Bill began dialing, stepping back out onto the porch and out of human earshot. Pacing for a moment and then clapping his phone shut, Bill returned to the door, and a waiting Amelia. He explained through clenched teeth that he would be at home if Sookie needed him.

"That was random" the witch said as she closed the door on her unexpected guest and took her seat next to Pam.

"I have never seen so many men falling all over themselves to get to a girl before. Especially Eric, he does not pine, he takes what he wants" the vampire said, an edge to her voice.

"Is that what happened with you?" Amelia asked.

"I think he was lonely, and he saw something in me, so he took me as a companion. My willingness surprised him," she said playfully. "Being a proper girl, from a proper family, in a very proper time, I was bound to a life of rules and formality. Eric freed me from all of that, I became something wild."

"Did you always like girls?" the younger woman asked.

"I didn't give it much thought when I was human, it wasn't something anyone talked about, and my sexual encounters with men were non-existent."

"So, Eric was your first?" Amelia asked, not concealing the shock in her voice very well. She had known that Pam and her maker had history beyond a professional association, but she didn't know just how deep the feelings ran until that moment.

"Yes, I guess he was. I had to leave everything I knew behind. Eric became my all; my lover, my family, my home. Being a new vampire was not as easy then as it is now, without his protection and firm hand I would not have survived long. Awakening to him on my first night, I was freed, it cannot even be described. Everything I had ever wanted to do was possible and I had countless years to achieve it.

There was something caged that had to be let out, and the wildness took over me. We hunted first; Eric taught me that I could lure a man away from a crowd very easily with any number of stories. He taught me to read each human and watch their behavior for weakness, adapting my personality to suit each victim. Sometimes I was lost and looking for a friendly guide, at other times I would become a rebellious girl men could easily take advantage of."

"I thought you could just glamour them?" Amelia asked, interrupting the vampire's thoughts.

"It is a skill that requires practice, being a very young vampire it was more difficult for me, and if I failed in my attempt it would lead to suspicion" she explained.

Making sure the interruptions were cleared away Pam resumed her tale. "My first victim was a wealthy shopkeeper; though I did not know him by name I had been in his store before to purchase fabric for a new dress. The man had been out spending his purse at the pub and was attempting to hail a taxi when I approached him. I fed him some story about losing my way, that included a visit to a sick aunt and a driver that never returned for me. Being a gentleman he insisted upon escorting me home safely. I told him I did not live far, but needed help getting back to the high street to find my way. Lucky for me, he pointed the way through the alley.

Pretending to feel a chill in the air I asked if he would allow me permission to put my hands in his pocket. Brushing past my cool skin the man was very generous and offered instead to give me his coat. Checking first for any activity around us, as the man removed his jacket, I pounced on him. My first taste of human blood was the most satisfying meal I'd ever had. I like to compare it to a human being served an ice cold glass of water after spending a week in the desert. There was nothing that could compare to the feast I made of the stranger.

My thirst was quenched, but I had a new desire.

Eric had been watching the events from a distance, ready to step in if need be. He'd told me that when I'd had my fill we were to dispose of the body. When he arrived to start the clean up, and remove my leftovers, I lost control. I was consumed so with lust.

Leaping for him, I attacked his mouth with mine. He licked the dead man's blood from my face and allowed me to forcefully kiss him."

Feeling like she was about to learn a little too much about her roommate's possible new man, Amelia was poised to cut short the story, but in the time it took her to draw a breath, Pam had picked up where she left off.

"He was not surprised by my eagerness, but he did remove my lips from his and with his own lust enhanced by the kill, he ripped open my bodice and loosened my corset just enough to expose my breasts to the night air. Ecstatic with defiance of all the social niceties I been brought up to respect, my hunger to be in control of his body was intense.

He allowed me to assault him; to take what I needed. I was weak in comparison, but he did not resist me. I took him in that alley. I tore the buttons from his pants, and removed the outer layers of my own skirt; bustles are not very conducive to forcing yourself on someone in an alley. Climbing on top of him, I pleasured myself; the body of the shopkeeper growing cold beside us.

There was nothing romantic, or loving about it, we were animals fulfilling an instinctual need. I felt a surge of passion that had never been matched, and as I shouted to the world in my excited release Eric covered my mouth to stifle the sound.

Removing me from him and covering my ripped clothing with his coat, he slung the body over his shoulder and led me out of the alley. We tossed the corpse in a nearby pond."

"So, you were lovers?" Amelia asked timidly, not sure it was the best topic of conversation.

"For a time, mostly out of necessity. There is a union between maker and child that is very strong, and would be very hard for you to understand. Eric had been lonely after breaking with his own maker and I was his first child. I don't know if he was prepared for how it would feel to be in charge of another being. He didn't hold me to him out of love. He tried his best to keep me alive and teach me what he knew about survival, but I did not always obey him, and enjoyed his punishments too much sometimes. I was too headstrong for him to keep watch over and eventually he released me and we parted ways."

"But you guys are together again?" she asked, not knowing how to phrase the question on her mind, the one that would clarify a lot of what was happening tonight.

Pam's laugh broke the tension, and Amelia relaxed to listen to the vampire's explanation.

"No! God, no. Eric has called me to him, he is my maker and I am obligated to help him with the bar. With the exception of Sookie, I have never seen Eric express _real_ feelings. He is an expert at forming non attachments- if you know what I mean." She continued laughing, making the younger woman feel a bit foolish.

Amelia knew that Sookie tried her best to stay out of her roommate's head, but keeping this information from her might be difficult. Sookie must know about this already, maybe not in this great of detail, but on some level she must know, she hoped.

"Does that upset you?" Amelia was treading carefully.

"No, I know that Eric loves me, in his way. We have something different, besides, he would never admit to anything. It's not our way."

"Vampires don't fall in love?"

"Not with other vampires, not according to Eric's rules. It would make him vulnerable, and he has not survived by being vulnerable." Pam explained.

"Huh" was the only response that Amelia could manage. This conversation had turned a bit too serious for her liking. She stared at the TV, willing the uncomfortable air in the room to clear.

Pam turned to her, and with her cool fingertips, she brushed aside a stray piece of hair from the witch's brow. Amelia smiled in response, and turned to give the vampire her attention again.

Pam's cool lips felt nice on her flushed check. Her heartbeat picked up rapidly, and she was sure Pam would notice the change. It was not as if she had never kissed a girl before, but Amelia knew that Pam was like no other girl. Soon the two were locked in a kiss. Amelia suspected that while Pam was enjoying herself, she was most likely here to keep an eye on Sookie at Eric's request; and it didn't bother her. Under her sarcasm, and her superiority, there was something of humanity that remained in the vampire, and that was enough for Amelia.

Breaking the connection, Pam blinked and said "I think your show is about to start."

The two laughed and gave their full attention to the opening credits of what was sure to be their new favourite obsession. The hour passed quickly, as both women took every opportunity to poke fun at every element of the program. Once the teaser clip of the upcoming antics in the next episode had rolled, the quiet crept back into the house.

"So, did you always like girls?" The vampire smiled.

"No, it's sort of a recent development. I had experimented a bit, but nothing serious" Amelia answered.

"So, why don't you tell me about your first time?" Pam motioned as if she was giving the witch the floor.

"Not much to tell, just the typical American teen story: rebellious girl with an older boyfriend gets invited to prom and winds up losing it to some jerk she can barely remember."

"I'm all ears" Pam insisted.

Amelia caved, and described the events leading up to and including prom; she described her dress, and the way her date looked. She elaborated on the decorations, and the hotel room, but included very little of the act itself, and just a few facts about how she felt afterwards. The women continued to chat, watch television, and occasionally things became a little physical between the two.

When Sookie arrived home Pam knew it was time to leave. Amelia was spread out on the couch asleep; resting her head on Pam's waist. Pam had been enjoying the quiet moments listening to her breathe. It would be dawn soon and she was itching to find out what had happened with Eric's little "situation." She knew Sookie wouldn't have any information, and was pretty sure Eric would not like her discussing it with the human.

Sookie, slightly uncomfortable, and not very good at hiding it wasn't sure what to make of her friends – to apply the term loosely to Pam - snuggling on the couch. The vampire very carefully loosened herself from the witch's grip and headed to the door. Turning she said, with a wink, "Goodnight Sookie."

Amelia stirred, and as Sookie helped her get to bed, she mumbled something on the way to her room about Bill having been there and that he was at home if Sookie needed him. It was a rare thing, Sookie thought, that Amelia had remembered to pass on a message. After seeing to her roommate, Sookie headed to bed herself.

Turning on the light in the bedroom, she nearly jumped six feet in the air; Eric was sitting on her bed, waiting. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She whispered loudly; as not to wake Amelia.

"Sorry Lover, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight properly," he grinned.

"I think you've had enough kissing for the day," Sookie countered "besides, it'll be morning soon."

Everything she was going to say was forgotten as soon as his mouth was on hers. The fire was raging in her and she was fumbling to remove his clothing. Speedily he removed all the clothes from both of their bodies and his mouth was on hers again.

"I will have you" he said with a ragged voice. It was time to take what he wanted.

"I'm yours for the taking" Sookie replied, breathlessly.


End file.
